Snow
by kradnohikari
Summary: Ratchet comes home after an adventure, looking for some comfort... Slash. RatchetXOC! AU


**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything in this wonderful little story. Cail belongs to my husband though.

**Warnings- **Language, sex (nothing graphic though), Slash... I think that's it...

Okay Cail is a character my husband made, and is in the Rp I am doing with him for Ratchet and Clank... This is just a little something I wanted to do from it and so... Bam! You don't have to know anything about Cail to understand the story... And well... That is all I have to say I guess... Enjoy! Oh and there is a graphic sex scene that you can view by clicking the LJ link in my profile...

* * *

White furred ears twitched, as the owner pulled himself out of the kitchen, discarding the food he was cooking. His long white and blue striped tail swayed behind him, his red hues closed slipping out of view for a moment. He made his way towards the door of his second home, a black cloak wrapped around his body.

He held his hand out, wrapping his furred fingers over the doorknob, as he twisted it. Opening the door slowly, his hues widened as he saw who was standing there before him. "Ratchet?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper.  
The hero grinned, his green hues smiling. "It's me Cail." He crossed his arms over his chest, his black armor covering his body. He looked at the other raising an eyebrow.

Cail shook his head, ears lowering as he looked at Ratchet, a small smile coming to his face. "You're wearing my gift…." He trailed off, the long ears lowering, laying against his long purple hair.

Ratchet looked down at his chest, moving a hand up, wrapping the furred appendages around the purple crystal. "Yeah, found a chain too…" He picked it up, stepping forward, wrapping his arms around the other. He lowered his head, letting it fall on Cail's shoulder. He sighed, his breath hitting the other's chest, as he tightened his grip. "I made something for you." He muttered, rolling his head to the side.

"Is that so… Can I see it?" He asked, looking down at the other. His hands fell down to his side, before he moved them back up, clenching the tight material.

The Lombax grinned, nodding his head. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the weapon he had worked hard on, while doing his latest 'mission'. In his gloved hand was a small dagger, the metal a silver tint. "I know you aren't much of a fighter… But…" He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

He pulled away from Cail, holding it out to the other. The hilt of the blade was a silver with blue running over various places. At the end imbedded inside was a gem of purple. "I thought that it would come in handy for something." He shrugged looking down, tail moving slowly behind him.

The snow creature looked at the blade, grabbing it, holding it up to his face. His red hues looked at it, wrapping his fingers around the light weapon. "I love it…" He whispered in awe. His ears lowered, tail wrapping around his leg.

He perked up at the statement. Jumping on the other, he brought Cail to the ground. Pressing his face into the other's neck, Ratchet nuzzled the striped fur, hues slipping shut. "I'm glad." Sitting up he let his nails dig into the ground. He shifted a little, a grin coming to his face. "I'm glad." He stayed on the other, tail swaying behind him.

Cail looked at the other, ears lowering. A grin appeared on his face own face. His tail wrapped around one of his legs, as he blinked. "Ratchet…" He trailed off, his legs spreading for the other.

"Hmm..?" The Lombax asked, looking down. Amusement twinkled through his hues, as he smirked. "Is there something you wanted?" He shifted his body a little more, before standing up, holding out a hand out for the other.

Cail looked at the hand, a soft sigh escaping his throat. "I'm ready… Ready for you…" He lifted his back off the floor, wrapping his hand around the other's. Standing up, he jumped on the other, pressing his muzzle againt Ratchet's lips, his tail moved behind him slowly. He moved his body against the Lombax's, opening his mouth.

The other moaned, turning around as he wrapped his arms around the other's waist. He stepped forward, out the open door. "Are you sure?" He asked, shivering a little as the cold air hit him. His feet sank into the snow, as he moved forward, not sure why he was brining the other outside.

Ratchet closed his pools, making his way through the snowy landscape. Pulling away from Cail, he looked at the other. A smirk growing his once again.

Cail wrapped his arms tighter around the Lombax, his face falling into Ratchet's neck, nuzzling him. "F me Ratchet." He muttered, his tongue falling out of his muzzle. Slowly he pressed it against the pale fur. He ran the muscle downwards, his body moving against the other's. His fingers grabbed onto the black suit, clenching it tightly. His tail moved wrapping around Ratchet.

Moving out into the tundra area, the Lombax shivered, pushing the other onto the ground. His tail moved behind, slowly as he lowered himself onto Cail's body. His hands moved, slipping underneath the black cloak, pulling it off slowly. He growled, his tongue falling out of his mouth, hanging limp at his side.

His green hues scanned the expanse of white and blue striped fur, his hands falling onto the chest. "Cail… Prepare yourself…" Letting his hands fall into the white snow, he pushed his body off of the other, moving back, he settled into the ground. His legs were folded underneath him; his ear's lowering, pressing against his head.

The snow creature moved, slipping his arms out of their confines. His tongue fell out of his mouth, his hues slipping shut. He spread his legs, running his hand down over his fur, before letting it fall into the snow, he lifted his arms up, letting them fall onto his body.

A shiver ran up his spine, his tail moving closer to his spread legs. The snow felt good on his limp member. Slowly he rubbed it, a moan escaping him as he did so. His body arched up, his red pools slipping shut. The white tail that was creeping forward pushed its way inside Cail's tight entrance. A hiss escaped his muzzle, as his body shifted in the snow.

-Insert smex scene. View it by going to my profile and clicking on the LJ link... It is the bulk of this thing after all...-

Slowly the Lombax pulled himself out, collapsing in the snow next to the other. He wrapped his arms around Cail, pulling the creature on top of him. He lifted his legs up, wrapping them around the other, as he pressed his muzzle against Cail's. "I…Love…You.." He whispered, arms hanging lazily around the white neck. His tail wrapped around the other's, squeezing tightly.

Cail moaned in content, yawning as he felt the other's tongue run along his lower lip, deepening the kiss. He opened a red pool, letting it slip to half mast. He pulled away afterwards, nodding his head. "I love… You… Too…" He whispered, before placing his head on the orange furred chest, falling asleep.

Alone in the snowy landscape, Ratchet stayed where he was, his own hues closing, breath evening out.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... 


End file.
